


Piss Fireworks

by Edgeanescence



Category: Beatles, The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgeanescence/pseuds/Edgeanescence
Summary: You love the Beatles. The Beatles love you back.One day you bring it up to your four boyfriends that you'd like to try something new, and they agree.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr/You, George Harrison/Reader, George Harrison/You, John Lennon/Reader, John Lennon/You, Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr/Reader, Paul McCartney/You, Ringo Starr/You, The Beatles & The Beatles, The Beatles (Ensemble) & Lemon Demon | Neil Cicierega, the beatles/reader, the beatles/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Piss Fireworks

the beatles piss on you

**Author's Note:**

> yum


End file.
